In U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,111 there are described a number of 4-(4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl)phenol derivatives as intermediates for the preparation of compounds having antifungal properties. Subsequently, said intermediates and related derivatives known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,179 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,931 were described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,444 as 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors. Unexpectedly, it has now been found that with the compounds of the present invention superior plasma levels can be attained with respect to prior known compounds with an analogous structure.